


Shoddy Craftsmanship

by RJSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron's a bit sexist towards robert, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Little fights without angst, Liv is smarter than Aaron and Robert, M/M, Never underestimate Liv Flaherty, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJSugden/pseuds/RJSugden
Summary: "Robert made a choking noise, opening and closing his mouth a few times but too outraged to have a come back. Aaron smirked and turned back to the project at hand. “Let's face it, Rob, out of the two of us in this relationship who has a better chance of having this built and it turning out right?”"Aaron and Robert take on the challenge of assembling Ikea furniture.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Robron is my otp and has been for so long I can't give up on them. I can however hate Emmerdale and the writing so I'm living in the land of denial where Robron's story ended right after they got married and on the outside I know they're on a very long honeymoon being adorable husband's with each other. On the inside however: *sobs internally for all eternity* .... Land of denial people. I will continue to write cute fluffy domestic stuff for my otp because I adore them.

It all started because Liv needed a desk for her bedroom. Her last one had seen better days before Aaron had found it on one of his scrap hauls and it had been on its last leg when they'd moved it from The Woolpack to The Mill, and it lost that leg on the journey. Aaron had picked her out a cheap one from Ikea and was getting ready to put it together when Robert came home. 

He already opened the box and had the pieces strewn across the middle of the living room floor, it'd come with instructions but Aaron had tossed those to the side with a roll of his eyes. How hard could it be to put a cheap piece of Swedish craftsmanship together? 

“What's all this?” Robert asked as he hung up his jacket by the door. 

“Liv's new desk,” Aaron said as he picked up the screwdriver and a panel of wood.

“Looks to me like it belongs in the bin,” Robert snarked, smirking down at Aaron. Rolling his eyes, Aaron looked up at his husband and frowned, unimpressed with Robert's “joke”. 

“I haven't put it together yet and it's not going to get done with you swanning about. How about you go start tea and leave this to me.” 

“I can help,” Robert said and picked up the tossed aside instructions. Aaron snorted and ripped them from Robert's hands. 

“Really,” Aaron's tone was patronizing and Robert’s brow furrowed in confusion, “I don't need you helping me put together this desk. It'll take longer if you try and help me. Just go in the kitchen and make tea.” 

“Excuse me?” Robert began, “Are you implying I can't put together a cheap desk from Ikea and that I belong in the kitchen like I'm your little housewife?” 

“I'm not implying anything nor did I use the word housewife. But yeah.” 

Robert made a choking noise, opening and closing his mouth a few times but too outraged to have a come back. Aaron smirked and turned back to the project at hand. “Let's face it, Rob, out of the two of us in this relationship who has a better chance of having this built and it turning out right?” 

“I can do it,” Robert shouted. “I'm not some trophy husband who needs his husband to take care of him. If I recall I helped build this house and did a fine job on it too.” 

“Is that why I got stuck in our bedroom the other day when the door jammed?” Aaron asked, looking back up at Robert, cracking a grin at the indignant look he was receiving. 

“Uh no. It wouldn't have stuck if you didn't slam it so much when you get angry.” 

“Sure,” Aaron supplied condescendingly.

“You know what? I don't have to take this. The big strong man wants to put the desk together, fine, but you're not gonna have this to help you, so don't come crying to me when you can't put that desk together.” Robert snatched up the instructions so Aaron couldn't use them. 

“Fine. Wasn't going to use them anyway. So about that tea?” 

“Get stuffed,” Robert growled and stormed out of the house, Aaron's boisterous laughter ringing in his ears at he fled to his car. 

***

Robert returned an hour later to find Aaron lounging on the sofa with a tin of lager in his hand and the telly on. Sitting off to the side was the newly assembled desk. Robert glared at it as if it was personally offending him. 

“So about that tea?” Was all Aaron said and Robert didn't need to see his face to know he looked downright smug. Robert grumbled under his breath and stomped into the kitchen, not to make tea but to get himself a beer as well. If Aaron wanted food then the was the big strong caveman could fend for himself. 

He turned around and something on the counter caught his eye. Black metal pieces along with coach bolts and nuts were strewn about the top. “Uh Mr. Man, why are these here?” 

Aaron looked up to see what Robert was pointing at and shrugged. “Those were the extra bits.” 

“Extra - Aaron they don't give you extra. They give you just enough. That desk is only half put together.” 

“It's standing isn't it?” 

“For now. Won't be once Liv starts to use it. It's going to fall apart.”

“It's fine,” Aaron stresses. “It didn't need all the bits.” 

“Really?” Robert says doubtfully. “Well then why don't we test it out, hmm?” 

“Be my guest,” Aaron mutters but he doesn't sound sure, his eyes darting over to the poorly put together desk. 

Robert walked over, beer in hand and pushes down on the desk. It wobbles but doesn't fall apart. He looks over at Aaron whose expression has gone from wary to smug again. Robert clicked his tongue and used a fair amount of strength to slam his hand against the desk, he even jumped in surprise when it tipped to the side and then crashed to the floor in pieces. 

“What the fuck, Robert?” Aaron shouted and jumped off the sofa, pushing Robert out of the way to stare down at the collapsed ruins of the desk. 

“You did a fine job my big strong husband,” Robert sneers. 

“You broke it,” Aaron hissed between clenched teeth. “Why would you do that?” 

“I slammed my hand down, unless I have the strength of Hulk I'm sure this isn't my fault. You didn't put it together correctly.” 

“Bullshit,” Aaron snapped. “It was fine til you came along.” 

“Face it, Aaron, you did a crap job because you didn't read the instructions and you acted like an arse about it. This is your fault.” 

“Shut up and help me with this,” Aaron snapped. 

“Oh no,” Robert mocks, “this isn't a job for a dainty husband like me. No I belong in the kitchen making your tea while, you, a big strong capable man does the hard labor. No no no, you're on your own, Mr. Sugden.” 

“You don't need to be such a smart arse,” Aaron growls. “Fine. I don't need you. Leave me the instructions and piss off.” 

“I thought manly men like you don't need instructions to put together a cheap desk from Ikea?” 

“Rob,” Aaron growls threateningly but Robert doesn't even flinch. He does hand over the instructions though and his face is so smug it hurts. 

Aaron angrily unfolds the instructions and frowns down at them, brow furrowed in confusion. He turns them over and his frown deepens. “What the…” 

“What?” Robert asks. 

“They're not in English,” Aaron says and turns them over as if the other side magically translated itself. “It's in fucking Swedish!” 

“Call a translator,” Robert says unsympathetically. 

“How the fuck am I supposed to put this together? I don't fucking read Swedish! There's not even a diagram to show how to put it together.” 

“You do love your picture books,” Robert snidely comments. Aaron glared at him before crumpling up the instructions and bouncing the paper ball off Robert's forehead. 

“Forget those, I can do this on my own.” Robert leaves Aaron staring down dejectedly at the rubble, barely containing his laughter. 

“Could you at least make me something to eat?” Aaron calls after him.

“Hah! No.” 

Robert’s still smirking two hours later when the desk still isn't done. 

***

Robert wakes up alone in bed. Aaron isn't beside him and his side of the bed is cold. Yawning, Robert gets up, pulls on a dressing gown and stumbles down the stairs to see his husband asleep on the floor by the desk shambles where he'd left Aaron hours ago when he'd gone up to sleep. 

Robert rubs at his eyes and trudges over to Aaron's sleeping form, bending down and shaking Aaron awake. “I'm almost finished,” Aaron jolts awake shouting. 

“Sure you are,” Robert whispers, pushing Aaron's curls back from his forehead. “But you can finish tomorrow. Come to bed.” 

“Not until I'm done,” he grumbles but slumps as if to lay back down. 

“You can't sleep here on the floor, you'll be in pain all day tomorrow. Come to bed, baby.” Aaron sighs but let's Robert drag him upstairs, undress him and tuck him into bed. 

“I'm gonna finish it,” Aaron slurs around a yawn.

“I'm sure you will,” Robert indulges as he curls around Aaron's pliant figure. Aaron mumbles something but Robert doesn't comprehend what was said before he's fallen back asleep. 

***

The thing is the desk doesn't get finished the next day or the day after nor the next two weeks. It's an eyesore and is often a catalyst for Aaron and Robert's fights. Aaron swears he's going to finish it but still it sits in the corner Aaron pushed it to in pieces. 

Liv just wants her desk. “I'm getting sick of having to have my computer propped up on a cardboard box and having to do my homework on the bed. It's not rocket science, just put it together or let Robert do it.” 

Robert's even offered to finish it but Aaron won't let him. “I started it, I'll finish it!”

So it's no surprise to Robert when he comes home on the fourth day of the third week to find the desk still unfinished and Aaron on the sofa with Adam playing Xbox. Robert glares at them for a moment, neither of them acknowledging Robert's presence, and he stomps over and shuts the Xbox off. 

“What the hell, Rob?” Aaron shouts and glares up at Robert. “I was winning!” 

“No you weren't, mate,” Adam scoffs. 

“Well I was going to,” he snapped childishly. “What's your problem?” He demanded of Robert. 

“My problem?” Robert asks before pointing over at the unfinished desk. “That's my problem. You said you'd finish it but instead you're on your arse playing video games with this idiot.” 

“Oi,” Adam shouts indignantly. “Fuck you.” 

Robert rolls his eyes but other than that ignores Adam. “Fucking finish the desk, Aaron!”

Aaron sighs and leant back against the sofa. “Fuck. You finish the stupid fucking desk 'cause I'm done with it. There. Now turn the Xbox back on.” 

“No,” Robert scoffs.

“Yes,” Aaron's snaps back. “I don't see what the problem is you're the one who wanted to put it together in the first place.” 

“No. I wanted to help my husband but he had to be an arse and insult me. So, yeah, no. I'm not putting it together unless…” 

“Unless?” Aaron's says, glaring suspiciously at Robert.

“I'll do it but you owe me.” 

“Owe you what?” 

“If I put that desk together you owe me rose petals, on the bed. Champagne on ice, chocolate covered strawberries, exoctic essential oils and the massage of my life, candles and soft music and dancing. I want romance, Aaron Dingle.” 

Aaron looks in pain at just the thought of having to do all that soppy stuff in one night. He barely achieves at least two romantic things a year but this, this would be a nightmare. “Well?” Robert pushes. 

Aaron looks over at the desk and glares. He really fucking hates that desk. “Fuck it. Fine. You put that together, correctly - no fuck ups - and I'll romance you. I'll romance the shit out of you, Robert Sugden.” 

“You're the weirdest fucking couple,” Adam says but neither Aaron nor Robert acknowledge him, having a stare down with each other. 

Aaron breaks first and looks back at the TV. “Turn the Xbox back on,” he orders. Robert stares for a moment longer but eventually gives up and turns the Xbox on and leaves Adam and Aaron to their game. 

He changes his clothes before coming downstairs to crack on with the desk. He cracks his knuckles before sitting down and getting started, smirking at how easy it was going to be. 

***

He was wrong. He was so fucking wrong. It's past midnight, Robert's sure he's pulled out enough hair that it would be considered unhealthy. His eyes were stinging from exhaustion and a migraine had formed an hour ago after Aaron went to bed, smirking at Robert as he did so. He blinked rapidly to keep his eyes from falling shut as he held up two different sized L shaped brackets, trying to tell the difference in them. 

He ignored the footsteps on the stairs and switched the L brackets out for two different sized bolts. “Rob,” Aaron said softly from behind, resting his hand on Robert's shoulders. “It'll be here in the morning, come to bed.” It was like deja vu only this time their roles were reversed. “Please?” 

“Why the fuck does a stupid desk need L shaped brackets? And why didn't they have them attached before packaging the desk so it would be easier on us. And dear God why didn't they put the fucking instructions in English? What do you think a _vagnsbultarna_ is?” Robert held up the crumpled instructions, the words blurry on the page. 

“Gesundheit,” Aaron deadpanned. 

“Not funny,” Robert glowered up at him but was too tired to hold it. 

“Come on,” Aaron said, tugging on his arm. “Let's go to bed.” Robert let himself be dragged upstairs and put to bed. “I really wanted to be romanced,” he sighed dejectedly before shutting his eyes and falling asleep. 

***

Robert doesn't finish the desk and he hates looking at even more than he did before. Luckily Aaron never takes the piss for it and it just sits there unfinished. At least until one hectic Saturday. Aaron was out on a long call out all day and Robert was running around going to different meetings, oddly enough they both made it back to the portacabin ‘round the same time and went home together.

As soon as Robert walked through the door- just like every day - his eyes immediately look over to the corner where the unfinished desk lives and mocks them, except it's not there. Aaron walks right into Robert in the doorway to the living room. “What?” He asks. 

“Where's the desk?” Robert asks and steps aside so Aaron can see that it's gone. “It was there when I left this morning after you.” 

“I don't know,” Aaron says curiously. “LIV?” He shouts out, seconds later Liv comes bounding down the stairs. 

“Where's the desk?” Robert asks her. 

“Upstairs in my room, where it belongs.”  
“You took a desk that's not even put together up to your room?” Aaron says like he doesn't understand and truthfully Robert doesn't either. 

“No. I took a finished desk up to my room. I got tired of waiting on you two and did it myself,” she shrugs like it's nothing and goes into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a fizzy drink. 

“You put the desk together?” Robert asks skeptically. “Two grown men couldn't do it but you're telling me a stroppy teenager who lives on her phone did it? Do you even know how to use a screwdriver?” 

“I said it wasn't rocket science,” Liv snaps. “All I had to do was look up the make and model of the desk on the internet and the instructions in English. Had it done in less than an hour.” 

“Two grown men with internet access didn't even think to use fucking Google. It's official, we're pathetic,” Aaron sighs.

Robert gives a follow up sigh, feeling pathetic. “What do you want for tea, Liv?” 

“I don't care. I'll be in my room,” she pushes past them to go upstairs and Robert and Aaron stand there in the silence for a few moments. 

“So…” Aaron begins. “Sorry about the way I acted when all this started. I should have just let you help me.” 

“Yeah you should've of,” Robert agrees, “but let's face it. It took a teenage girl to put that desk together, we were hopeless from the start.” 

“Yeah,” Aaron sighed. “You wanna help make tea?” 

“Sure,” Robert nods. Halfway through cooking Robert busts out laughing, seconds after, Aaron's joins in. 

***

“Aaron?” Robert calls out when he comes home on Monday night. There's a curse and a loud thump from upstairs. Robert frowns and takes the stairs two at a time to check it out. “Aaron,” Robert calls out again as he tried to open their bedroom door. It's quickly shut from the inside. 

“Go away,” Aaron shouts.

“What?” Robert asks, pushing on the door. “What are you doing in there. I don't care if you're having a wank, it's not like it'd be the first time I caught you doing it. I particularly like when I do.” 

“I'm not,” Aaron groaned. “Just go away for a bit. I'm doing something and you'll ruin it. I'll call you up when I'm finished.” 

“Fine,” Robert said suspiciously before going back downstairs. It's about ten minutes before Aaron's calls out for him to come on up. 

When he opens the door, Aaron's on him and covering his eyes. “Bloody hell, Aaron,” Robert complains but let's Aaron guide him around. 

“It's a surprise so shut up,” he allows Aaron to lead him to the bathroom and it smells strongly of some type of perfume. Lavender maybe or rose. “Okay,” Robert can hear the nerves Aaron's trying hold back. Aaron removes his hands from Robert's eyes and it takes a second for Robert to understand. 

The light in the bathroom has been dimmed but it was still easy to see. The tub was filled with steaming water and piled high with perfume scented bubbles. “I didn't do the rose petals or the candles and oils, but I did do,” and Aaron pushed past him to grab hold of a towels that was covering something on the bathroom sink, “champagne and chocolate dipped strawberries.” 

Robert's grin hurt it was so big. “You deserve romance after how I treated you. I know you're just as capable as me and I wanted to show how much you mean to me.” 

“Thank you,” Robert whispered. “This is fantastic.”

“There's more,” Aaron said and in the corner of the bathroom furthest away from the water filled tub was a radio and with the push of a button soft music filled the bathroom. “I might even dance with you later.” 

“I'm sure I can encourage you to do so,” Robert said slyly. 

“Oh I'm sure you can Mr. Dingle,” Aaron winks and grabs the champagne from the ice bucket and two glasses. “I nicked this from the from the pub so let's not go shouting about it around my mum unless you want her to bar us.” 

Aaron opened the champagne, the sound of the cork popping extra loud in the small space. He poured two glass fulls of champagne and handed one to Robert. “Here's to never buying furniture we have to assemble ourselves,” Robert laughed and held his glass up. 

“I'll drink to that,” and he did. “You gonna get in that tub with me or is it just for visual effects?”

“Keen huh?” Aaron smirked. “Get your kit off then.” 

Robert didn't have to be told twice before he stripped down, Aaron following his lead. Aaron got into the tub first and Robert climbed in after, resting his body against Aaron's. The temperature was just right and the scent of the perfume bubbles wasn't that bad. 

Robert felt any tension he had slip away as he relaxed into Aaron, his head on Aaron's shoulder and looking up at him. “This is amazing,” Robert sighed. “We should do this more often.” 

“Fight for weeks over Ikea furniture and then get shown up by a fifteen year old girl and then end up naked in the bathtub together?” 

“Well I don't mind skipping the first two and going straight to the third,” Robert smirked. “This is really nice.” 

“Yeah it is,” Aaron agreed and kissed Robert's temple. “And now I'm going to eat those strawberries.” 

“Feed me,” Robert begged. 

“You're not helpless, mate,” Aaron snapped and got two strawberries, handing one to Robert. The snap of the hardened chocolate around the berries was satisfying and the taste made Robert moan in delight. “you outdid yourself.” 

“Mmm,” Aaron hummed and settled back some more, pulling Robert with him. Robert closed his eyes and listened to the soft lulling music and focusing on the feel of his husband pressed against his back. The last thing on his mind was Ikea anything.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
